Loathe Potion 9
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: While on vacation in the spirit world, Asami noticed Korra is still feeling empty inside, and she knows Mako's the reason. Determined to mend the mistakes of the past, she stumbles upon a spirit who offers her a chance to help her two best friends to be happy again. But what happens when things don't turn out as she expected? Warning: Makorra fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Loathe Potion #9**

While on vacation in the spirit world, Asami notices that something is still bothering Korra. Realizing she needs to mend a mistake she made long ago, she finds a spirit who offers her a chance to make things right. But, what happens when the results are not what she had expected?

(~)

Asami's green eyes twinkled at the sight before her. She could hardly believe she was in the spirit world, and all from the graciousness of her best friend, Avatar Korra. She always wanted to have a sister, and now she did. It was such a wondrous feeling and it was exactly what she needed. She was so happy, who have thought that a woman could be just as happy with a best female companion than with a romantic one.

The girls had decided to go on a two week vacation into the Spirit World. It was a chance for Asami to unwind after the terrible death of her father. She was so happy to have a friend around to comfort her. That was all she truly needed.

She jumped and giggled like a child as she ran down the grassy hills. "This is amazing! Whooho!" she cheered as she did a summersault while the Avatar simply giggled from afar. She was glad she had suggested this. Seeing one of her friends happy gave her a warm feeling inside. However, deep down at the pit of her stomach, Korra couldn't help but feel that something was missing. She couldn't pinpoint why. She tried to brush it off, focusing on her best friend having fun just as she had hoped, but she couldn't shrug the feeling off. She then spotted a familiar flower and called to the heiress.

"Hey, Asami! Come here, I want to show you something."

Asami approached her and spotted the flower, arching an eyebrow in confusion. "It's pretty but, why are you-" she was interrupted when Korra's finger made contact with the pedal, and the flower transformed into a shimmering butterfly right before her eyes. "Wow! Now that is cool!"

Korra giggled, "That sounds like something Bolin would say." the two girls laughed as they continued their journey into the spirit world. They decided to set up came in the fields, since it seemed to be the most peaceful area they could find. It was lush and bright, filled with beautiful plants and transparent, colorful spirits soaring all around. Asami felt like she was in a fantasy.

"How can anyone not want to come here?" she asked, "It's so beautiful."

Korra's head popped up from inside her own tent, both had individual ones, "That's because this is only one part of the Spirit World."

"Well then let's go see the rest tomorrow." Asami insisted. "We can go find a river or a jungle or even find that spirit library you talked about before!" the heiress's voice was so filled with enthusiasm, but Korra simply arched an eyebrow and pouted her lip.

"The river's rapid, the library's got a large angry bird, there's a fog of lost souls, you don't wanna go there."

Asami pouted as well, "Scaredy cat." she said bluntly…only to get a pile of dirt to the face. "Hey!"

Korra simply laughed and Asami placed her hands on her hips, "Oh, so it's like that, isn't it?" she rolled up her sleeves and swept her long bang over her head, "Bring it!"

The two girls started to throw dirt at each other as if they were little children. For a moment, Korra forgot all about that sinking feeling that made her feel like something was off. Maybe all she needed was to simply submerge herself in the fun. For a good while, that is exactly what she did. She enjoyed the laughter and silliness. However, all of that soon came to an end once she spotted it.

There on the ground stood two flowers. One a bright shimmering clear sky blue and the other was a vibrant crimson red with orange tips on its petals. What was odd was that the two flowers looked intertwined with one another. They looked like the DNA-like effects seen in the spirit portals, only they remained perfectly united and balanced. For some reason, these flowers seemed to draw her attention. She stooped playing and got down on her knees, simply staring at the plants, perfectly woven together like it was meant to be. She slightly tilted her head, both intrigued and mesmerized by the beauty of the plants. Then, that feeling returned. The feeling like something was incomplete. Like an unfinished business that needed to be done or else she would feel this way for good. She thought all of those uneasy feelings were behind her, but clearly there was still one thing that she needed to do first. And as much as she didn't want to say it out loud, she knew what it was.

She was interrupted by her thoughts when Asami placed her hand on her shoulder. "Korra? You okay?" she asked, dropping the piece of dirt that was intended for the Avatar. Korra shook her head and stood back up, dusting the messy brown earth from her cloths. Both hers and Asami's hair were a complete mess and their cloths were just as much.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I guess I just got a bit sidetracked."

Asami stood up, also dusting herself, "Maybe that's enough silliness for today."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure there's a stream nearby. I'll go make sure, wait here." the Avatar dashed off to find the location of the stream, and Asami looked down at the flowers.

The plants seemed to be drawing a picture in her mind. Suddenly, all memories of the past came back. Memories she thought she could burry and never bring back up again. But as it seemed, these were memories that she needed to confront. And she had been pushing them away for so long now. If she was going to keep her friendship with Korra, she would need to confront this past. No matter how hard it mate be.

(~)

That night, the girls found a nice stream where they could clean themselves. Their cloths were still wet but they wore plain white shirts and shorts as a substitute. The shirts were rather baggy and a bit large for them, but it didn't bother them. There weren't any guys around to check them out so they were in the clear anyway.

The stream was somewhat hidden in a half opened cave, with a second opening just above, allowing the evening sky and stars to shine above their heads. There was a waterfall which they used as a shower.

"When we get back you have got to go with me to the spa." said Asami, allowing the water to wet her to the bone.

Korra was laying on the side of the stream, her lower torso submerged in water, and her arms behind her head. "Yeah…no."

"Oh, come on! I came with you to the spirit world, didn't I?"

"This was _your_ idea." Korra reminded her, "Besides, I don't like other people touching my hands or feet. Or putting green goop on my face."

"Well, you have to at least try the mud bath."

"Ha! I once battled Toph Beifong herself in a swamp. That's as close to a mud bath as I wanna get."

Asami rolled her eyes, letting her now loose hair get wet and flat do to the water falling all over her. Then, she noticed Korra's expression. She was zoning out again. The Avatar gaze up at the night sky, her mind deep in thought. The unfulfilled feelings returned once more. The spirit world was so vast and large, and she felt so small…and maybe a tad empty.

Asami sat beside, Korra didn't even look at her, all she heard was the sound of dripping water for her eyes were still on the starts and sky. "There you go again." said the heiress.

"What?" Korra asked, finally looking at Asami.

"Earlier today you zoned out because of a couple of flowers, and now you're zoning out by looking at stars."

"So what? It's not a crime to admire nature, right?"

"Korra, I know we've only became friends three years ago before you got poisoned, but I think I know you well enough to see when something is bothering you. I'm no mind reader but if you want to talk about it I'm willing to listen."

Korra knew this was true. Asami was one of the people she knew she could trust with the truth. But if she told her, what would she think?

"Okay, but please don't take it the wrong way."

"How can I if you haven't told me yet?"

Korra covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, "You know, when I was a little kid, I would sometimes dream about having an older sister with who to talk to about personal things and now, after all this time, I finally got it."

Asam smiled, feeling touched by Korra's words. She took a deep breath before starting.

"Okay….remember when I wrote you that letter instead of sending them to Bolin and Mako?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I never told anyone the whole story as to why." Asami set there in silence as Korra continued, "You see, while I was away and I received all of those letters from everyone, I wanted to write back but I never knew what to say. You guys all saw me as this incredible hero but I still had a hard time seeing it. In my room, I would spend hours writing letters to each of you. Some I actually managed to send. Like to Tenzin and his family and you, of course. But the truth is, and please don't take this the wrong way, but….I actually wrote Mako and Bolin letters _before _writing yours. It pretty much started the same and I only added the 'don't tell them part.' latter on. I wrote two long letters to them, to Bolin about how much he means to me and what a great friend and brother he was. For Mako….well…"

She was silent for a moment, unsure if to continue. Asami knew this part was a bit harder for her. "Well…?"

"Well….his was nearly three pages long."

Asami's eyes widened. She had no idea.

"I don't know what came over me that day. It was like I was poring my whole entire heart into those three papers. Everything I felt, everything I wanted to say, putting it all on paper. But once I was done…I couldn't send it." her head hung in sadness and regret, "For one thing, I didn't know if he had already moved on and if he did, then I would only be hurting myself. And if he didn't move on and still had feelings for me, then I would be tormenting us both because he would continue to wait for me and I wasn't even sure if I would come back or not. So I didn't send it only to spare us any heartache. Besides, even if I had send it, it would be like I was loosing him all over again….and I had lost too much already."

The Avatar was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I told the three of you everything I wanted to say, or at least wished I could have said to you all before I left. Heck, even your letter was more of an apology for the whole 'love triangle' thing. I had to shorten it just to save myself the humiliation. If Bolin got his letter and Mako didn't get his, I would be hurting him too. That's why I trusted you with this because you're way more emotionally strong than I was and I both envied and admired you for that."

Asami took a moment to let it sink in. After a few seconds she spoke, "I knew there was a deeper reason as to why you told me not to tell them. We may be friends but even I know you're connection with the boys was a bit stronger. And with Mako, you…well…"

Korra nodded, "Yeah. Even when I saw him I still felt scared. I didn't know what to say. I guess I was just confused and I'm still confused and…." she groaned as she submerged the rest of her body into the water, leaving only her nose, eyes and top of her head visible. Asami felt sympathy for her friend.

"Well, why can't you tell him? You know he hasn't dated anyone since you two broke up. And he most certainly never came back to me in that time either. So what's stopping you?"

Korra sat back up, "Everything! What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore and I end up looking like an idiot?"

"But, you do still have feelings for him, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Yes. Kind of. Possibly." she groaned once again, "I'm sorry. This was suppose to be our vacation and I'm ruining it."

"You're not ruining anything." Asami assured her, "I'm glad we could talk about this. It's good that you let this stuff out. But even you need to know you can't keep this inside forever."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Talk to him. At least you won't spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if?'"

"It's not that simple Asami. At least not for me. Mako was the first person to ever truly inspire me to keep going. To keep being strong. His love towards his brother, his thrive to succeed and protect. Even when I was in the South Pole he was still on my mind. I remembered the stories he told me about having to survive in the streets and how resourceful he was. Even now, every time I think of him, he still inspires me. And I've come to realize he did impact me in a way. I know he's made mistakes but, even that doesn't change the goodness I know he has in his heart. That very goodness is what made me fall in love with him the first time, and whenever I look into his eyes I can still see it. It's like this thread that keeps up together even when the world says otherwise."

Asami sighed, "It seems you have a lot to say. Problem is, you're saying them to the wrong person."

"Even if I did have the chance, I know I'll freeze. I've had other chances and I kept wimping out. Maybe the damage is too much for there to be anything between us again."

"You don't believe that. Quit being scared."

Korra turned away, allowing a single tear to roll down her eye. "Asami?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love. I mean, really, _really_ in love before?"

Asami turned her gaze to the water, "I…I can't say that I have."

"Then you wouldn't understand."

(~)

After drying themselves up, the two girls slept in their individual tents. But while Korra managed to sleep peacefully, Asami was stirring and sweeting. She relived the events as if they were only yesterday. The day she hit Mako with her moped, when Korra was jealous, the betrayals, the lies, the misunderstandings, the confusions. And now, it all led up to when she and Korra went off to the spirit world, and the last image she saw was the face of a depressed firebender.

Asami jolted awake, taking in slow deep breaths. That was when it clicked. Ever since the beginning, she had come in between the two, making things more complicated. And now, she was doing it again, keeping Korra to herself because she was still hurt over what happened to her father.

She knew it wasn't entirely her fault and she was thankful that Korra, and even Mako, would put their own feelings aside for her sake. They've been doing this from the start, even if they had made mistakes before in the past relationship wise. But she now knew they could have been fixed, if they had tried. And Asami was somewhat oblivious to it for a while now.

She knew she needed to do something for them both. Korra had been such a selfless friend to her, and even Mako had his generous moments towards her as well, even if Asami herself did put the moves on him after his first breakup with Korra. She couldn't let them suffer anymore. They had helped her, now it was her turn to help them. She loved them both too much to see them suffer like this.

She got up and stepped outside, making sure Korra was still asleep, before taking a midnight walk. Her nightgown bellowed in the soft wind. She had to think of something to get Korra and Mako together again. But what?

As she continued to walk, she heard what appeared to be…singing?

It sounded like a woman, or something like that. She followed the voice, walking farther away from the campsite. She stumbled upon the same stream as before in the cave, only now, there appeared to be someone else there. The singing grew even louder. Asami hid behind the entrance as she spotted it.

It looked like a spirit of some kind, female with a sparkly, blue illuminated body filed with sparkles all around. She had no legs but what appeared to be some kind of ghost-like tail and hair styled into a braid-like look, the same color as her skin. Her ears were long and pointy and she was no bigger than Pabu. The spirit was stinging underneath the light of the stars in the opening of the cave.

_Looooove…._

_Love is strange_

_Many people…._

_Take it for a game_

_Once you get it_

_You're in an awful fix_

_After you've had it_

_You never wanna quit._

Asami slowly entered the cave, hiding behind various rocks as the spirit somehow managed to create lovely flowers all around the cave, which sparkled like moonbeams. The heiress was fascinated by all of this and the spirit herself had a lovely singing voice.

_People _

_They don't understand_

_They think love is_

_Is money in the hands_

_'Cause sweet loving_

_Is better than a kiss_

_Once you've had it_

_You never wanna quit._

Asami stumbled and a rock slid into the waters, starling the spirit. "Who's there?!" she asked.

Asami hesitantly stepped out from behind her hiding spot, "Um, hello. I'm sorry if I disturbed you but-"

"Oh, you have no idea!" said the spirit, sounding like any other female and not too frightened by Asami's presence. "When I heard humans could visit the spirit world I didn't think to find one tonight."

Asami looked around the cave, admiring the beautiful flowers. "You made all of these?"

"Oh, me? No, no, no. I was just enjoying them bloom. They grow in this cave once every few weeks. Tomorrow, many spirits will come over to find flowers for their beloved."

That was when Asami gained a great idea. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. These flowers are told to have special properties. They was fix broken hearts and rekindle any dimmed flame."

"They can do that?" Asami asked, finding herself very interested in these plants.

"Oh, yes. I adore seeing them blossom. They are a wonderful gift to give to someone you love."

Asami tapped her chin in thought, "Do you think I maybe could have one?"

"Do you have someone special in your life?"

"No, not really. It's more for a friend. Or, two friends, actually. Let's just say they're having some…communication troubles recently and they could use a little boost. Maybe these flowers can help them in any way."

The spirit tapped her chin in thought for a few moments before speaking, "So, you want your friends to feel the love, right?"

"Well, yeah pretty much."

"Tell ya what, you seem like a nice gal, so why don't I do you something better!"

"Like what?"

The spirit looked around and whispered in Asami's ear, "I can whip up a little elixir for you to give to your friends."

Asami's eyes widened, "Elixir? What do you mean?"

"The kind that will rekindle their dying flame, of course." the spirit giggled as she spun around the air like she was swimming and took a petal from the flower. "All you have to do, is sprinkle this into their drinks, but make sure they drink it at the exact same time. And once they do, they'll feel the butterflies, the tingles, the blush, before you know it, they'll be smooching before lunch!"

Asami was rather hesitant at first, "I don't know. It doesn't seem right to give this to them. I mean, they already care about each other."

"Exactly! The potion will only remind them of it. Trust me, It'll do the trick. No one can force anyone to fall in love, not even me. But I can help get the ball rolling. The rest will be up to them. I give you my word, it's 100% safe."

Asami pondered. Was this a good idea? Korra was still hesitant to speak with Mako. Maybe this would remove any fear she had. Talking wasn't enough and she couldn't let the two keep this up any longer. She cared about them too much for that.

"Okay, I'll take it."

The spirit cheered as she began waving her arms around the petal, twisting it and allowing some kind of powdery substance to fall into a bottle she made appear out of thin air. She placed it in Asami's hand, the bottle sparkled in a purple light.

"Remember, make sure they drink it at the same time. Then let Love take its natural course."

"And you're sure, if I give this to Korra and Mako, it will remind them of how much they mean to one another?"

"I guarantee it honey. True Love will be the victor."

The heiress nodded her head in gratitude and headed outside of the cave. Once she returned to her tent, she tucked the bottle away.

There was a lot of work to do once they got back home.

(~)

**Bet you can't guess who the 'Spirit' really is, can ya? Take a wild guess. **

**Again, I warned you, this is a Makorra fanfic. And it will be rather short, mainly two chapters at best.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about "Tales of Equestria."**


	2. Chapter 2

(~)

After the two friends returned home, Asami Sato placed her plan into action. It was a bright sunny day and some of the city folk had the right idea on going to the park. Asami had even gotten Bolin in on the plan. They agreed to trick Korra and Mako into joining them for a "Team Avatar outing" to reconnect with one another. With Kuvira's army and giant weapon they hardly had any time for the four of them to hang out and smell the roses. Speaking of roses, Asami even had two roses, one white and one red, as a centerpiece of the whole thing. If the Avatar and firebender asked, she would simply say she thought they looked too lovely not to have.

"Are you sure about this?" Bolin asked with uncertainty, "I mean, tricking Korra and Mako really isn't something you'd do."

"I know." Asami confessed once she was done arranging everything, "But I'm sick and tired of all of this drama. Haven't you ever noticed the tension between them, even when we were looking for airbenders three years ago?"

Bolin scratched the back of his neck, "I guess."

"Well I have. I never said anything because I didn't feel like it was my place. I thought they would be able to handle things on their own, but now it seems like they're even more confused than ever. I just want my best friends to be happy. So, are you going to help me, or not?"

Bolin sighed in defeat. When Asami sets her mind on something she was set on it. Apparently both Korra and Mako had rubbed off on her. "Okay, okay. But just so you know, if anything happens-"

"It won't. The spirit gave me her word." she then noticed two figures walking towards them in the opposite directions. "Here they come!" The heiress quickly fixed her cloths and even cleaned off a smudge on Bolin's face.

"Gah! Quit it!"

"Shush!"

Once their friends arrived, Asami and Bolin stood perfectly still and casual, as to not give anything away.

"Asami, I got your call. What's the matter?" Korra asked.

"Bolin why did you want to meet me in the park?" Mako asked.

The two then noticed the picnic on the ground and their two smiling friends. Asami's was more casual and relaxed while Bolin looked more nervous and uneasy.

"What's all this?" Mako asked suspiciously.

"A picnic!" Bolin answered, rather quickly, "For the four of us. Asami's idea Her's, not mine. She, no me. Her, 'uh-hu'. Me, 'nu-uh."

Asami placed her hand on his shoulder, inconspicuously tightening her grip as to shut him up. "I just figured we could all use a little RnR. Since Korra and I went on vacation last week, I thought you guys needed some attention too."

Korra arched an eyebrow, looking at the picnic curiously. "That's very sweet but why didn't you just-"

"I wanted to surprise you." Asami said quickly, "Both of you." before they could say another word, Asami took them both by the shoulders and sat them both down, much to their surprise. "Okay, enough talk. It's a beautiful day, the sun is bright, kids are playing, the flowers are in bloom. Let's just enjoy this little time we have together, who knows when we'll ever get opportunities like these. A chance to talk, to reconnect, to say things we wanted to say but were to scared to do so."

"What?" Korra and Mako asked simultaneously.

"Nothing! I'll get us some punch." the heiresses rampaged through the picnic basket taking out a few cups and the punch while Korra and Mako looked at each other, still confused.

"Is she okay?" Mako asked.

Korra simply shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't odd of Asami to want to do something special for her friends, her generosity was one of her many admirable traits, but today she seemed almost excitable. Like she was hiding something. They both knew her well enough to know when she was acting off.

While she had her back turned, Asami took out the elixir from her pocket and, taking a deep breath, poured the sparkly dust into the two cups meant for Korra and Mako. To distinguish them, the two cups were colored in the same as their respected elements. Blue for Korra and red for Mako. To raise less suspicion, Asami had her cup purple and Bolin's green. She placed them on a tray and handed them to the two.

"Here you go."

"Why are the cups painted?" Korra asked.

"I thought it would be cute."

"But-"

"Hey, is this a picnic or an interrogation? Just relax."

Asami sounded so casual now. Maybe they were being too paranoid. Maybe a nice relaxing day was exactly what they needed. Especially Mako, as happy as he was that Korra returned, a part of him was still uneasy. While he hid it incredibly well, deep inside he felt so uneasy when around the Avatar. He had already promised her he would follow her into battle no matter what and would always have her back, but he had also meant something deeper behind the words. He wondered if she even knew that.

Bolin took his cup, eying the two like an eagle-hawk, waiting to see if the elixir would work. Asami sat beside Korra while Bolin sat beside Mako. The heiress then scratched her nose, which was Bolin's signal. Before anyone could take a sip, the earthbender 'accidentally' spilled his drink all over his shirt.

"Oh no! What are clumsy oaf I am!" he said as he got up, "I should get this stain off."

"I'll help!" Asami said, raising her hand and stood up.

"I could do that." Korra said, being a waterbender she could easily remove the stain.

"No, no, no I've got it covered. We'll be back in a bit. Why don't you two talk while you're at it. Okay, latter!" Asami shoved Bolin away to 'clean up the stain', leaving the two former couple behind. Alone. Together.

Once out of sight, Asami pulled Bolin and hid behind a bush. They peaked over to witness what happened. "Okay, you just went from sneaky to downright crazy." said Bolin, scorning at Asami.

"Quiet! They're gonna drink it."

"You know Asami, I can't help but feel that maybe you're doing this because you still feel guilty."

"That's not true!" she protested.

"Really? Because lying to your friends isn't something you'd normally do."

"Shush!"

But deep down, a part of her knew he was right. This really wasn't like her. It was as if her own guilt from the past was clouding her judgment. Maybe she had already felt so terrible about loosing her father she didn't want her friends to loose anything else as well. Maybe that's why she was putting so much effort into this. Maybe she wanted to save them from the pain of loosing someone you love and not having the chance to let the past go so one could have a future. She wasn't going to let them make the same mistake. They had already forgiven each other, but she knew they still let a bit of the past get between their future.

(~)

Korra's eyes shifted from one place to another, trying her best to avoid eye contact. Being here in the park, and underneath a tree, brought back so many memories. She thought she had let those memories go, but for some reason some of them refused to leave her mind. Or her heart.

She looked down at Mako's arm, still scarred from his remarkable sacrifice. He had changed so much over the years. He wasn't just a boy she fell in love with as a teenager. He was her best friend and a man who sacrificed so much to save the people he loved. She knew he was going to make some girl very lucky. But, why was it hard for her to image him with anyone else but herself. She knew something between them had changed, but it was as if that very change made their connection even stronger. Was it possible? Could a person fall in love all over again. And for real this time around? And with the same person? Could a teenage love grow into something deeper even when logic would say otherwise? Could a broken relationship be fixed?

Little did she know, Mako was thinking the exact same things. He asked the same questions and felt the exact same feelings she did. Korra had grown into such a remarkable woman, but he could still see that sparkle that made his heart go aflutter when he was a teenager. He thought it was foolish to keep hold of those past feelings but…what if it wasn't? What if those past feelings were just the tip of the iceberg? Could two people really love one another even with their many flaws and accept one another for them as well? Was that the key element they hard forgotten or where just now beginning to understand?

All of these questions circled around their heads with no apparent end in sight. Korra made the first move and spoke, "So…how's work?" she asked.

"I haven't gotten back yet."

"Arm still an issue?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah….it's the arm." in reality, it wasn't just the arm that was keeping him away. He couldn't focus on work anymore or anything involving it. "How's the whole Avatar thing?"

Korra looked down in sadness, "It's okay…I guess. Gets kind of….exhausting after a while."

"I can imagine. It's not easy having a job where so many depend on you. But it must be nice to have people look up to you to solve problems."

"Just because someone expects something from you, it doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen."

"But that doesn't stop them from expecting it. Sometimes it almost feels like the badge just won't come off."

"You can't get rid of it but at the same time you don't know if you want to or if you should."

"Still doesn't make it any easier."

"Sometimes, it's just-"

"It can get real-"

"Lonely." the two looked at one another in surprise, realizing they had responded simultaneously.

For a moment, they simply stood there, soaking in the silence. It was just like before, where they would relate to one another, especially regarding their jobs. It was strange, the feelings felt like a mix between the past and the present. Past emotions and current ones seemed to form and merge as one.

(~)

"What are they saying?" Bolin asked.

"I don't think they're even talking. They're just…staring."

"Did they drink the punch?"

"No. Not even a sip."

"Well, maybe they don't need it after all."

(~)

The two then noticed they had been holding their respected cups and lightly chuckled. They both raised their cups in a little small toast.

"To a nice quiet day." said the firebender.

"Yeah." Korra smiled and took a sip of the punch at the same time Mako did.

(~)

Bolin's eyes widened in shock and even horror, "Oh my gosh, they're drinking it!"

Asami's smile widened, "Yes!" she watched with anticipation as the two drank down the liquids that contained the elixir.

(~)

Once the two stopped drinking, they immediately reacted to the flavor, which was a tad too strong for them. They cringed in disgust.

"Wow, where did Asami buy this?" Korra asked, placing the cup down and her hand over her chest. She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Mako did the same, "I tastes like sour grapes. I should know I've once…had….to….." Mako forgot what he was about to say as he and Korra gazed into each other's eyes.

It was like time was standing still, they couldn't even hear the voices of the children or even the soft sound of the wind or the splashing of the turtle ducks in the pond. All they could see was each other.

Suddenly, Korra's stunning blue eyes began to change color, turning into a vibrant violet shade. Mako's eyes started to change as well, somehow becoming almost as red as the scarf her once wore around his neck.

(~)

"I think it worked." Asami said.

"You sure?" They don't seem to be saying anything."

Asami noticed that Bolin might be right. They young couple looked as if they were in a trance. Did something go wrong? Was the elixir not what the spirit had promised? Did she make a terrible mistake?

The two approached the couple, who were still starring at each other, almost as if the other was a new species of animal recently uncovered by science.

"So…how is everything?" Asami asked hopefully.

Korra and Mako finally snapped out of their trance-like state, their eyes still in their new color but had yet to even look at their friends.

"Yeah." Korra said, still gazing at Mako.

"We're fine." said Mako, not looking at either the heiress or his brother. Only at Korra.

"You sure?" Bolin waved his hand in front of Mako's face, hoping to get some reaction, "Hello! Anybody home?"

Before he could ask any other question, Mako stood up, looking down at Korra while extending his hand to her like a gentlemen. He smiled.

"Korra, can we talk? In private?"

The Avatar smiled and took his hand, gazing into his eyes with a sweet smile, "I thought you'd never ask." with their fingers intertwined, the two left the picnic, not even saying goodbye to their friends. Bolin awkwardly waved goodbye.

"Okay, well…see ya, I guess…is this good?" he asked Asami.

"I…I think so. They're going to talk about it so that's a good sign." she placed a hand on his shoulder, "See, Bolin? You were all worried for-"

She and Bolin then winced and cringed when they heard a sudden blast of fire, followed by screaming terrorists fleeing the park in fear.

"-nothing?"

(~)

The two rushed over to where they heard the blast as they could not believe their eyes. Korra and Mako were in the middle of an Agni Kai!

"Korra! Mako! What are you two doing?!" Asami asked in shock.

The Avatar and firebender's eyes were locked, filled with nothing but anger and hatred. "What I should have done a long time ago!" Korra said, her flames growing even more in her hands, "Burn him alive!"

"Not before I incinerate you first!" Mako lunged forward, unleashing various fire blasts at the Avatar, who dodged them and hurled fire at Mako as well. The two didn't even acknowledge the other people around them. One of Mako's attacks hit a tree branch, which was just about to fall and land on a family nearby. Bolin sprung into action and shielded the family with a rock tent. Once they were safe he ordered them to leave the park, as did everybody else.

Asami tried to talk some sense into her friends. "Korra, Mako, stop this! You two are friends, why are you fighting?!"

"_Friends?!_" Korra asked in disgust, "This guy? The one who _**ripped my heart out!?**_"

"You're one to talk miss 'I've been gone for three years'!"

"Typical Mako, always thinking about yourself!" she hurled another fire blast, which he dodged. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"You're the one who kept me waiting!" he responded with another fire blast.

"I never asked you to!" Korra ran up and leaped, forming a half-moon fire arc at Mako, who summersaulted away.

"No kidding! That's three years of my life I'll never get back!"

"Well then, allow me to put you out of your misery!" Korra then made the earth shake, levitating a large portion of the park upwards and hurled it at Mako. He ran just as the rock made contact with the ground, breaking apart and sending him flying into the pond.

Bolin and Asami watched in horror as their two friends fought like they were ready to end the other. Which, acceding to their dialog, was exactly what they were trying to do. The heiress knew that this was all her doing.

"What have I done?"

(~)

**Okay, remember when I said this was going to be only two chapters. Well, it ended up coming out longer so, probably 3 to 5 chapters at best. Bet you guys didn't see that bending battle coming, did ya?**

**Please let me know what you think. Happy to hear from you. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

(~)

It was a pretty lazy day, so Lin took the time to have a nice cup of coffee at a cafe outside. She was calmly reading the newspaper when suddenly she heard cries of fear from various people running away from something. Her instincts took over and she dropped her cup and paper before jumping into her car. She speeded her way through the streets, the siren on her car sounded and her eyes widened in shock before she hit the gas pedal and her car came to an abrupt stop. She stepped out and arched an eyebrow.

"Mako? Korra?"

The two friends were having and all out bending battle, but Lin knew this wasn't any ordinary argument like the ones they had in the past. This looked like a battle to the death.

Before Korra and Mako could unleash another attack on one another, Lin managed to subdue them with her extension cables.

"Both of you stop this right now! I don't know what you're fighting about now but you're endangering innocent lives!"

"Stay out of this Lin!" Korra demanded.

"This is between me and the Avatar!" Mako said, equally angry.

But Lin refused to let go, "Both of you are coming with me!"

Anger fueled the two and they managed to pull on the extension cables. Working together, they managed to overpower Lin, yanking her off of the ground and wiping her up onto the air, causing her to release them in the process before she landed on the ground. She grunted as she struggled to get up and the two continued their battle, destroying her police car in the process, much to her horror. Mako hurled fire at Korra, who used her airbending to leap over the buildings and used her firebending as a momentum for when she ran on the side of the buildings.

"You won't get away from me!" he shouted in anger.

Lin saw a car stop beside her and the door opened, "Get in!" Asami ordered and Lin complied. Bolin was in the back seat while Asami drove off after the two crazy benders.

"What's gotten into those two?!" Lin asked as the car speeded on and Bolin began explaining rather quickly.

"Asami made a deal with a spirit which made her a potion to make Korra and Mako love each other again, but now they're trying to tear each other apart, which normally isn't new for them, but this time they actually mean it!"

Lin blinked, "It's never just 'going shopping' with you kids, is it?"

As Asami hit the gas pedal, the car accelerated after the teens, who were still causing major destruction around the city.

(~)

Prince Wu was happily walking down the streets, skipping and singing happily, "_Oh, what a lovely day, here in Republic City. There's Mako fighting with Korra, who I still find so pretty_-wait, what?!"

The young skinny man screamed in terror before hiding behind a lamp post and quivering in fear. Korra leaped forward and kicked Mako in the jaw, sending him back a few feet. He rubbed his chin, his now crimson red eyes still fuming with anger.

"Had enough?" she taunted.

"I won't rest until I see you begging for mercy!"

"The only thing you'll be seeing is me tearing your insides apart!"

Wu blinked as he stepped out of hid hiding place, "I've heard of 'lovers spats' but this is insane."

Finally, Asami's car managed to catch up to the two and Bolin and Lin sprung into action, creating chances of earth to subdue the two fighters. They manage to grab their legs but Korra proved to be too strong and broke free rather quickly. Mako did the same as well, using his firebending to break free before continuing to fight Korra.

Wu approached the heiress, hiding behind her, "What'd going on?!"

"It's a long story."

More police sirens were heard and the metalbenders came in their police cars, surrounding Korra and Mako, who briefly stopped their fighting to noticed the company. One of the cops spoke thought a speakerphone, "Stand down right now or we will be forced to take action."

"This doesn't concern you!" Mako stated bluntly and angrily at them.

"Sir, you're bending battle is causing severe city damage. Come along quietly and no one will get hurt."

Korra scoffed, "Ha! Says you!" without even a second thought, she airbended at the cop, blasting him back into his car. "Nobody's getting in the way of my revenge!"

"You mean _my_ revenge you arrogant Avatar!"

"I'm going to enjoy ripping off that mouth of yours?!"

"Not before I rip yours first!"

"HOLD IT!"

All eyes landed on Wu who stepped forward and approached the two teens, "Now, I don't know what is causing you two to behave like ruffians, but whatever it is we can help. Why don't we all just take deep, calm, cleansing breaths and talk this over like rational, mature, adults."

Korra crossed her arms while Mako placed his hands on his hips, both looking at the prince in disinterest. "Shut up!" they both said.

Wu gulped and stepped away back to the others, "Well, I tried."

Lin shoved the prince aside and addressed to the two, "If you two stop this insanity this instant I promise I won't press charges."

"You think we care, lady?" Korra said bluntly and harshly, catching Lin by surprise. "All I care is getting rid of this pathetic waste of oxygen for good!" she pointed at Mako.

"Well I won't rest until you're out of oxygen!" he shouted angrily.

"You never cared about me at all!"

"Well you never cared about me! It was always 'I'm the Avatar, this is my job!', you never asked how I felt about it!"

"You're one to talk mister 'I'm choosing my job over my girlfriend'! And kissing Asami after we broke up, then lying about it?!"

"I was a teenager!"

"So was I!" she hurled a fire blast at Mako which knocked him down. He got back up and growled in anger. "After so long I'm finally seeing you for what you really are. A coward. A lier. And a street-rat!"

That really burned Mako up inside. He stood back up and created two fires in his palms. "And you're nothing but a spoiled brat who thinks the whole world owes her something! Falling for you was the biggest mistake I've ever made!"

"For once we agree on something!"

Everyone was too stunned to even move. The words they said to one another were so cold and hateful, it was unlike anything they ever though they would hear from these longtime friends. Asami was stunned, this was all her fault. She had to do something before it was too late.

However, she didn't have to once Korra and Mako were suddenly hit by two tranquilizer darts that strike their necks. They cried out in pain but then quickly felt woozy and exhausted. Before long they collapsed on the ground, now sound asleep. All eyes turned to Wu, who was the one who blew the darks from a tube.

"Wow! The actually work!"

"Where did you get tranquilizer darts?" Bolin asked.

"I had to find some way to protect myself. I don't know if you noticed but, I'm not exactly the fittest fighter out there." he yelped when Asami took him by the collar.

"Why didn't you do that before?!"

"I forgot I had it for a second. Silly me."

Asami growled before shoving him aside. At least Korra and Mako were out cold and couldn't cause any more damage. Now there was one last matter of business to attend to.

(~)

Lin took the liberty of calling Tenzin and President Raiko, who were now aware of the terrible damage caused by the two benders. Asami, Bolin and Wu attended as well, all were gathered in the police office while Korra and Mako were placed in separate cells.

"What on earth caused them to behave like this?" Tenzin asked, "It's not like Korra to be so aggressive." he then realized what he just said, "Okay, that's not entirely true, but she wold never be this extreme and not without a good enough reason."

"And Mako would never go all psychopath." Lin said, "He's one of the best detectives we have." her eyes then turned to the heiress, who was already feeling remorse over what had happened. "Asami, care to explain?"

She lowered her gaze and confessed the truth, "This is all my fault. While Korra and I were in the spirit world I met a spirit who gave me this." she took out the bottle from her pocket, "It was suppose to rekindle the romantic feelings within them but now, I don't know what happened."

"May I take a look at it?" Tenzin asked. Asami handed him the bottle and the air nomad studied it carefully, "I've heard tales about these kinds of potions, but I never knew they could be real."

"I am so sorry." she said. "I never should have interfered with their relationship, I just…I didn't want them to be miserable anymore. Bolin was right, I did it so they wouldn't have to feel the same loss I did with my father and maybe makeup for coming between them. I got so caught up that I wasn't thinking straight."

Wu then raised his hand, "By any chance, were contact lenses a part of this?"

Everyone looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" Lin asked.

"I noticed that Korra and Mako's eyes were different. Normally Korra's are a stunning shade of aqua blue, but now they were bright violet. Also, Mako's were now completely red. Like as red as a ruby, and I should know what I ruby looks like."

Bolin pondered, "You're right. I noticed that too, but I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me."

"It must be a side effect from the potion." Tenzin said, "Asami, where did you find this spirit."

"In a cave. Why?"

"If my knowledge is correct, I think we might have found a way to break this spell and get Korra and Mako back to normal. Asami, you need to show me where you found this cave."

"Wait!" Bolin intervened, "What are we gonna do when they wake up? They're dead set on killing each other. Emphasis on 'dead'!"

Wu then stepped up, feeling confident, "Not to worry my earthbender friend. I will make sure that these two crazy kids learn how to get along."

Lin rolled her eyes, "This should be good."

(~)


	4. Chapter 4

(~)

Korra groaned as she opened her eyes. She rubbed her neck as she stood up, finding herself in what appeared to be a dark prison cell with only a window and bars as her only source of light. She pressed her hands against the door, which was made out of pure platinum, she couldn't bend her way out. She looked through the opening of her cell and gasped once she spotted Mako in the exact same prison as her just across the hallway. Upon seeing him her anger flared and she released fire from her mouth at the exact same time Mako did. The flames barely touched one another and Wu then emerged, standing in between the two cells, wearing a welding mask. He removed it and scanned the two.

"Nice try, but your bending won't work." said the prince, "The doors are made of platinum so you can't bend out Korra."

The Avatar growled in anger and tried kicking the door down. "Get me out!" she demanded

Wu wagged his finger, "Ah, ah, ah, not until you two work out your differences."

"Is this really necessary?" Mako asked, not even hiding the anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Yes!" Wu stated, "I don't know what has gotten into you both but I, your loyal besets pal, Wu, is here to help!"

Korra and Mako exchanged 'are you kidding me' glares before starring daggers at the prince. "You've got to be kidding me." Mako said dryly.

Wu then took out a pair of spectacles, a pencil and a notebook and stood in between the two, "Okay, so from what I gathered there is an obvious tension between you."

"Ya think?!" Korra asked angrily.

"Why don't we start with where this animosity began, shall we?"

"It began the day I met _her_!" Mako glared angrily at the Avatar, "She ruined my life!"

"I think you've got it backwards, you moron!" Korra exclaimed with furry.

"She's always been like this!" Mako said to Wu, "She thinks, just because she's the Avatar, she gets a free pass to walk all over someone's business!"

"News flash, if I hadn't stepped in you would have lost that pro-bending match!"

"At least I wouldn't have had to deal with your constant complaining!" he began mimicking Korra's voice, " 'I hate the mornings', 'mornings are evil', 'Mako, you're being too bossy!' "

"I don't sound anything like that!" she began mimicking Mako as well, " 'Oh, I'm Mako and I hate fun', 'Bolin stop laughing', 'Everybody do what I say'. "

"That's not how I talk!"

While they argued, Wu wrote down what they said, "Okay, okay, good we're getting everything out in the open, this is all part of the healing process. Just keep it up, don't hold anything in." his eyes widened when he saw fire coming out of their mouths. He shrieked before ducking down from the flames and once they diminished he slowly stood up.

"Okay, maybe hold _some_ of it in."

(~)

Meanwhile, Asami led Tenzin to the cave where she found the spirit. She placed her hands near her mouth and cried out to her.

"Hello! Spirit! It's me, the girl from last week! Are you still here?"

Tenzin studied the cave and, aside from the beautiful flowers, there wasn't anything unusual at all. And there was certainly no sign of any spirit. Asami sighed in defeat. "She's not here. Now what?"

"We can't give up so easily." said Tenzin, "There must be another place she could be."

"But where? The Spirit World is gigantic she could be anywhere by now." suddenly, they heard something in the distance. "Do you hear that?"

Tenzin turned around and he too could hear the sound. "Yes. It doesn't sound too far. Come on!"

The two ran out of the cave and Tenzin carried Asami on his back as he flew out in his wingsuit. They hovered over the grassy fields and the sound grew stronger than before. It was the sound of happy music, and down bellow they found something they never expected. It appeared to be a gathering of bright and colorful spirits in a lush garden area. They were all dancing and singing happily.

"It's a Spirit circle." said Tenzin.

"A what?"

"A gathering of spirits. My father told me about them."

"It looks more like a party to me."

"That's exactly what it is. Spirits like to have fun too, you know."

The airbender and the heiress landed in the middled of the festivities. For spirits they sure knew how to party. At first, they didn't take notice of the humans until Asami heard a familiar singing.

_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch!_

_You know that I love you_

_I can't help myself_

_I love you and nobody else_

Asami gasped, "Tenzin, that's her!"

She pointed to the center of the circle, where the young spirit was singing and dancing among the spirits. The heiress made her way through the crowd, and once the spirits noticed the human, one by one they stopped to look at her in confusion, but Asami's focus was on the sparkly spirit. She then spotted Asami and waved like an old friend.

"Oh, hey there! How's it go-Ah!" the spirit was held in Asami's grasp, the heiress glared at her and the spirits playing instruments stopped, and all eyes fell on them.

"What did you do?!" Asami asked demandingly.

"What are you talking about?" the spirit asked, clearly confused.

"Hey, isn't she that human who came with the Avatar last week?" one of the spirits asked, and another nodded his head.

"Yeah, her name's Asami Sato."

Asami waved at the spirit with a smile, "Hey, Tom."

"Sup!"

Asami turned back to the spirit she held in her hand, "That elixir you gave me didn't help my friends, it made them hate each other!"

"What?" the spirit wiggled and managed to break free, "What do you mean 'hate each other'?"

"I mean that they're trying to tear each other apart, that's what I mean!"

"Well, isn't that what humans in love do?"

Asami shook her head, her expression both shocked and disgusted, "No! It's not even close!"

Tenzin made his way towards Asami, bypassing the spirits. "Excuse me, pardon me. Sorry, coming through."

"I need the antidote, now!" Asami demanded

"I'm sorry but, I just don't understand how this happened." the spirt responded honestly.

"You made the potion, you should know how it works!"

"I do! I've made it for spirits before."

"Maybe the effect works different for humans." Tenzin said.

"Hold up!" the crowd of spirits dispersed, allowing a familiar two headed frog walked up to them. One of the frog heads had red flowers around his neck and orange eyes while the other had blue eyes and blue flowers around her neck and head, she was slightly shorter than the other. The orange-eyed one was male while the other was female. The male was the one who had spoken up.

"You said you gave the Avatar the elixir?"

"Yes, but I had no idea this would happen. _She_ said it would work!" Asami pointed a finger accusingly at the spirit.

The female frog narrowed her eyes at the sparkly ghost-like spirit, "Sugar Plum, is this true?"

"You know her?" Asami asked.

"Oh, little Plummy here means well, but sometimes her potions can have some side effects."

"Don't be too hard on her, though." said Jim, "She's only thirteen-hundred years old."

The spirit, now revealed to be named Sugar Plum hid her hands behind her back in shame, "I'm really sorry. I swear, I didn't expect this to happen."

"What was the potion you gave her?" Jim asked.

"I only gave her a basic one. To remind her friends of their love."

Jim pondered on this, rubbing his chin in thought, "That's odd. That's the safest and most basic potion you've got."

"Then why is Korra behaving like this?" Tenzin asked.

Asami then remembered something, "Wait! Wu did mention that their eyes changed color. Korra's became violet and Mako's became red."

"What was his normal eye color before?" May asked.

"Gold amber, why?"

May pondered on this as well, "Sugar Plum's love potions do tend to have that side effect when they go wrong, where they add the color of red to the eyes."

"Which is why Korra's turned violet!" Tenzin concluded.

"Exactly!"

"So, instead of making them love each other the potion made them hate each other?"

"I think there's more to it than that." said Jim, "This has never happened before, normally if the potion goes wrong it's more on the lines that they love each other _too_ much and even to crazy extremes. Having two people hate each other is pretty new."

"Then how to we fix this?" Asami asked with worry.

"Take us to where they are," said May, "We may not be potion experts, but we know a thing or two about love."

"I'm coming too." said Sugar Plum, "This is my mess and I need to help clean it up."

"Then let's get going." said Tenzin, "I don't know how much longer that prison can hold them both.

(~)


	5. Chapter 5

(~)

"I mean, would it have killed you to be on time for once?!"

"I was working at the police station!"

"You were always working!"

"So were you, so don't blame this all one me!"

"You always tried to pin the blame on everybody except yourself!"

"Takes one to know one, sister!"

While the two were bickering, an emotionally exhausted Wu was leaning against the wall. He had been listening to their constant ranting and he was just about ready to literally stick a pencil in his eye.

"You never even complimented my outfit!" Korra exclaimed angrily.

"It was always the same one!"

"It still would have been nice to hear a compliment!"

"I complimented you, when you weren't going all crazy on me!"

Korra scoffed, "Ha! Typical men. So intimidated by a woman who voices her own opinions!"

"Yeah, voices, not scream them out like a maniac!"

"If you always thought that way then why did you still put up with me?!"

"Because, like an idiot, I thought your fiery attitude was actually alluring and I admired how you never backed down!"

That was when Wu startled upwards, and payed even more attention to their arguing.

"Oh, so now you're giving me a compliment?"

"Everything I ever liked about you was exactly what drove me nuts!"

"Well everything about you drove me nuts too! Your constant need to know how I was, you calling every single night just to know how my day went when you were working all day, I'm not a baby you know!"

"What about you? You always felt the need to butt into everything I did!"

"Well, excuse me if I found your police job even the slightest bit interesting!"

Wu got up and wrote down what they were saying.

"And why did you have to bring me lunch while I was working? What are you, my mother?"

"That's another thing, you never appreciated any nice thing I did!"

"And buying you panda lilies wasn't 'thankful' enough for you?!"

Wu then got between the two, adjusting his spectacles, "Okay, you know what, I think I'm seeing a pattern here."

Korra and Mako both groaned in annoyance, "What now Wu?"

"Everything you both just said, they were the nice things you did for one another while you were dating."

Mako crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of his cell, "Yeah, all for nothing."

"I heard that!" Korra said angrily.

"You know what I think." Wu said.

"Nobody cares!" Korra and Mako exclaimed.

"I think, you two don't actually hate each other, but all of this anger and tension is just a way to mask how you _really_ feel. I mean, making lunch and calling to say goodnight aren't such bad things overall. Maybe you're both just angry that, even though you did all of that, you still let your relationship crumble and it's something, deep, deep down inside, you still regret."

As Wu continued to speak, the anger within Korra and Mako only boiled over and the two began kicking the platinum doors, trying anything to break out and tear each other apart.

"You just don't get it Wu." Mako said, panting while he glared at Korra. "You have no idea what it's like to fall for someone so strongly that you end up with nothing but an old photo and a shattered heart! Do you know how long I waited for you?!" Mako yelled angrily at Korra, "How many nights I had to keep my distance because every time I saw you I wanted to hold you, say I still loved you and hatted what I did?! Before I met you my life was simple, but then you had to turn it upside down! Everything I did for you was for nothing! And the worse part is, I still have these feelings and I can't stand it! I hate it!"

Korra clenched her teeth and her grip on the bars became tighter, so tight it almost seemed like she could break them in half in a matter of seconds. "You think you've got problems? My whole plan was to learn aribending, but then you just had to swing on into my life and change everything! I cared about you even at the expense of my own life, I was willing to fight a tyrannical bloodbender to save you even when I didn't have my bending! Even after you lied and cheated I still loved you and I hated myself for it! I gave my heart to you and you kept on making one mistake after another, and yet I still felt something for you and it's killing me! I hate feeling this way and I hate that I ever once loved you!"

Mako punched the door, not even feeling a bit of pain, "When I get out of here, I'm putting an end to my heartache. By putting an end to you!"

"I won't sleep until I have your decapitated head on a stick!"

Korra growled and kicked the door harder and harder while Wu only stood there, completely calm. He placed earplugs before activating an airborne, which caused Korra and Mako to cover their ears. Once Wu stopped he removed the earplugs.

"What was that for?!" Mako asked angrily, his ears ringing.

"Well, clearly you two are way too hot-headed to listen to reason. So, maybe instead this requires another kind of method….music!"

Korra and Mako's eyes widened in horror, "NO!"

It was too late, Wu was already singing;

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh_

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Korra and Mako quickly covered their ears and slid down onto the floor of there jail cells. This was even worse than the blow-horn.

_Child, I say_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love_

_With _

_You_

Korra groaned as she tried to cancel the sound out with her hands, "Where's a bowl of poison when you need one?"

(~)


	6. Chapter 6

(~)

Asami, Tenzin, Sugar Plum and May-Jim arrived at the police station. The two headed frog was impressed with the structure of the building.

"Wow! You humans got talent." said Jim, "Never thought I'd see an actual city."

"Glad you like it," said Tenzin, "But please try and stay focus."

The team arrived into Lin's office, where she was keeping an eye on the group via video camera. Thankfully, they clicked on the mute button so they wouldn't have to listen to Wu's constant singing. The three noticed the company.

"About time." said Lin, and then she noticed there were more to the party, "Who are they?"

The sparkly spirit approached first, "Name's Sugar Plum, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jim and this is my wife May."

"Hello."

Bolin blinked in surprise, "Wait, how can you two be married? Aren't you-?"

"Complete opposites? Yeah, crazy right? That's why we're here. So, where are our two crazy haters?"

They allowed the spirits to observe the camera where Korra and Mako were still trying to ignore Wu's singing but to no avail. Lin then spoke to the prince through the intercom.

"Wu, get over here. And please stop singing."

Wu turned to the two prisoners and started walking away backwards, "Okay, I'm gonna leave now. But when I do, I don't want any more trouble, do you hear me?"

The prince started to back away, while the two only watched in disinterest.

"Walking away…turning….going down the hallways…"

He walked away backwards, turning a corner and was out of sight. Korra and Mako released a simultaneous sigh of relief. Until Wu's voice was head again.

"I'm still going!"

The two groaned.

(~)

Once he entered the room he was surprised to see the spirits there. "Uh, where did these guys come from?"

"I think you need to talk to your folks about that, son." said Jim.

Wu blinked, "Oddly enough, not the strangest thing I've ever seen." he adjusted his jacket and turned to everyone.

"How are they doing?" Bolin asked with concern.

"Funny you should mention that." Wu took out his notebook, "I found something very interesting while listening to them fight. Or, go out into an all out war would be more accurate."

"What did you find?" Lin asked, "I can't believe I'm asking."

"Well, they were complaining all about the things they did for each other when they were together. Mako complained about Korra making him lunch when he was at work, she complained about when he got her flowers, how he found her independent spirit attractive, when they called each other to say goodnight-"

Bolin then interrupted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, how could they argue over stuff like that? Those were the nicest things they did for each other at the time. If anything, they appreciated it."

"I'm not done yet. They even said things about how it actually pained them to have been in love with each other and kept blaming the other for how they felt and how it brought them nothing but trouble."

Everyone in the room was a tad confused. Asami shook her head, trying to process this. "Wait, they're angry because they fell in love? I-I don't understand."

May and Jim then placed the pieces together, "Ooooooh, now it makes sense!"

"What do you mean?" Sugar Plum asked and May began explaining.

"Your elixir was meant to remind them of their love, right? But they didn't _need_ reminding because they already know."

"Hu?!" everyone replied in unison.

"You see," Jim began, "when the potion's purpose mixed with the already existing feelings, it became too much and twisted it backwards."

"Transforming their powerful love into powerful hate." said May.

"Like in math." said Raiko, "When you multiply a negative with a negative you get a positive. Only now, it's in reverse. Two positives created a negative effect."

"Bingo!"

"So now they don't love each other at all?" Asami asked, feeling all the more guilty for what had happened.

"No, not exactly, sweetie. The more hate they feel is a sign that their love is still strong." May's voice then grew concerned, "However, there is also a bad side to this."

"How much worse can it get?" Bolin asked.

This time, Sugar Plum spoke, "If the effects aren't reversed by sundown, then everything will be permanent and soon they won't be able to love at all. Not each other…or any of you."

The entire room was now filled with concerned looks. Asami looked over at the clock on the wall, it was only fifteen minutes to five thirty in the afternoon. They didn't have much time left.

(~)

Korra wiped the sweat from her forehead, in all of her anger she hardly noticed she was perspiring. Once she looked down at the drips of sweat in her hand. With a sinister grin she began running in place, making her sweat even more. Soon, she had enough to create a water stream. She heard footsteps approaching, it was a police officer. She observed him and noticed a pair of keys around his waist. Using her water, Korra inconspicuously removed the keys and levitated the water back towards her.

(~)

"How do we find a cure now?!" Bolin asked frantically while pulling his hair.

"Only one thing can cure hate." said Sugar Plum, "And that is an act of True Love."

All eyes fell on her and Asami scoffed, "Ha! Oh, yeah! That's really helpful." she said sarcastically, "In case you haven't noticed, or two lovebirds are-"

"Gone!"

Everyone turned to the camera cam and noticed that the two cells were wide open. They had been so occupied with who to break the spell that they didn't even notice. They flinched when they heard the sound of fire being blasted in the halls.

The group rushed outside and ran down the halls, only to find that in the lobby most of the cops were struck down, groaning in pain and the entrance of the building was blasted right off, no doubt by Korra. The team didn't waste a second in jumping into Asami's car. She, Bolin, Tenzin and Lin rode off while Raiko and Wu remained with the three spirits.

As they drove through the streets, they tried to come up with a plan. "Okay, only an act of True Love can break the spell." said Asami, "But what exactly does that mean?"

"Truck!" Bolin shouted.

"How is a truck suppose to-"

"No! Truck!" he pointed up to where a truck was flying through the hair and was about to fall right on top of them. Asami turned on the wheel, zooming away from the falling vehicle and accelerated her speed.

(~)

People screamed and ran as fast as they could, away from the two benders who would stop at nothing to be rid of the other. All of their anger had increased, nothing could keep them away from their goal. To destroy the one they use to love. They were blinded to the other people running in fear, oblivious to their cries. Their only focus was each other. And for once, this determination could cost everyone's lives.

Korra leaped from one building to the other, avoiding Mako's attacks. He jumped onto a moving car and ran, leaping up and hurdling fire blasts at Korra. The Avatar avoided each of his attacks but was finally struck down. She landed onto the sidewalk and Mako approached her with fire in hand. His hair was now a complete mess, his cloths were torn and his eyes somehow became reader and he spoke in a menacing voice.

"Say goodbye, Avatar."

But then, Korra's eyes glowed white, entering the Avatar State, and blasted Mako away, causing him to land and crash on a couple of parked cars. He wobbled as he got up and saw the Avatar, still with glowing eyes, running towards him. He jumped out of the way and ran off.

"Get back here and fight you coward!"

Korra ran after him and Mako, and Asami's car came to a screeching halt once they spotted where they were running off into.

The Spirit Wilds.

(~)

Korra panted as she ran into the wilds, searching endlessly for her pray. "Where are you?" she said in a menacing tone, her eyes becoming more purple by the minute.

What she didn't know was that Mako was hiding right above her in one of the abandoned buildings. He smiled wickedly as his eyes became even more red.

"Finally….you're mine."

(~)

"What do we do now?" Bolin asked, "They could be anywhere in there."

Asami stood there looking at the wilds, thinking about her friends. The friends who had done so much for her, and she repaid them by making them suffer even more than they already did. This was not what she wanted and not what needed to happen. Her eyes closed shut before opening once more, now filled with determination she ran head into the wilds.

"Asami! Wait!" Bolin ran in after her, not even thinking on a plan or strategy.

Lin tried to stop them, "Wait! It's too dangerous." she sighed and then ran in after them, "These kids are going to be the death of me."

As Asami ran deeper and deeper into the wilds, Bolin caught up with her, now the two were running in sync. "So, do you have a plan?" Bolin asked.

"No!"

"What do you mean 'no'?!"

Instead of answering she only ran faster with Bolin right on her tail.

(~)

Korra scanned the area, trying to find the firebender who broke her heart. Then, she heard something and summersaulted out of the way from Mako's lightning from above. He jumped down, ready to strike again. The two continued to fight with all of their might, not even caring about the other's well being. It was a fight to the death.

Asami and Bolin finally managed to find their friends, thanks to the constant fire blasts and lightning. Korra stroked an old building and one of the pieces was about to fall on Bolin. Asami quickly yanked him out of the way and they hid underneath a hollow branch.

"What do we do now?" Bolin asked in fear. "If this keeps up they'll be gone before sun down!"

Asami tried her best to come up with something, but what could she do? An act of True Love would break the spell, but how can she find any true love if the two people who were supposedly in love were trying to murder each other. As the two watched helplessly Korra jumped up, using her airbending to create a tornado which helped her fly up. Mako continue to strike, only to miss and instead hit the vines that were sustaining an almost falling building. The vines grew afraid and left, allowing the piece of the building to start to fall. Asami gasped when Korra stroked Mako once more and he fell to the ground. She stood before him and he stood up as well, each with fire in hand.

"This ends now!" Korra said angrily right before the two were about to strike, but then stopped once they noticed the building starting to fall on them.

Asami sprung out and ran towards them. "NO!" she leaped forward, pushing them both right out of the way before the building landed on the ground…while Asami was still under it.

"ASAMI!" Bolin rushed on over, using his earthbending to try and find the heiress. Korra and Mako shook their heads, feeling dazed from the fall, before noticing what had happened. They saw Bolin frantically trying to find any trace of their friend. That was when it all became clear.

Korra's eyes began to sparkle, changing from violet to bright blue once more. Mako's eyes changed as well, turning from ruby red to bright gold again. Their minds became clear and they could process everything. They quickly sprung up and rushed over to the smashed building.

"Asami!"

They both helped Bolin in finding her, and when they did they gasped in horror. Asami Sato, though still in one piece, was out cold. She wasn't moving even though she showed no signs of physical injury or blood. One of the stones was somewhat shielding her but she was still unresponsive.

Mako was the first to reach for her hand, shaking it in hopes of getting a response. "Asami. Asami, wake up!" but it was no use. She did not move at all.

Korra placed her hands over her mouth, sobbing while Bolin allowed the tears to roll down his eyes. Mako, for once, actually showed visible tears. He had cried before, but now this was one of the few times his friends saw him do so. He and the Avatar looked at each other, silently apologizing for all the horrible things they did. Without even a second thought, Korra lunged froward and cried on his chest as he held her close. Both continued to sob and moan over the loss of their friend. Bolin covered his face, not wanting to look on at the horrible scene.

Then, suddenly, the lifeless body began to stir and cough out the dust. Korra and Mako stopped their crying and Bolin removed his hand from his face. The heiress then fluttered her eyes open and looked up at everyone.

"Next time I tell you to stop fighting, just stop!"

Korra, Mako and Bolin began screaming with happiness as they helped Asami out of the mess. She had sprained her ankle so Korra and Mako helped sustain her. "How did you survive that?" Korra asked in amazement.

"When the building fell it landed in an open window."

"I can't believe you did that!" Mako said disbelief, "You risked your own life for us?"

"Of course I did." Asami said confidently, "I couldn't bare to loose my best friends even if you do act crazy sometimes." the two smiled at Asami's words, for they knew she was speaking from her heart. "I love you both."

"We love you too." said Korra and she and Mako simultaneously hugged the heiress when Bolin gasped in realization.

"An act of True Love! Asami, you figured it out!"

"Wait, what?" Mako asked, "What exactly happened?"

"Yeah, why do I feel like we missed a big chunk of the day?" Korra asked.

Asami chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." they both said.

(~)


	7. Chapter 7

(~)

Bolin, Wu and Sugar Plum had their ears pressed against the door, where Korra and Mako were shouting loudly, and angrily.

"I thought you said the potion wore off." said Wu.

Bolin looked at him blankly. "It did."

(~)

"I mean, what made you think this was a good idea in the first place?" Mako ranted.

"I've never been so angry with you in my entire life!" Korra also ranted, "I never thought I could ever be mad at you but, clearly, I was wrong!"

"There is just soooo much wrong with what you did!" Mako said next, it was a back and forth thing with the two.

"One of us could have died!" Korra exclaimed.

"And you lied to us?! I didn't even know you had a lying bone in your body!"

"It's just, what you did was just completely, and one hundred percent, wrong, wrong, wrong on so many levels!"

"It was bad for us, bad for the city, bad for everybody and bad all the way around!"

Asami, her ankle now in a cast, was sitting in a chair, resting her chin on her hand and her elbows on her knees, listening to the two rant angrily at her for what felt like forever. She remained silent for she knew she deserved it. Mako took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay. I'm done being angry."

"I'm not." Korra said, "What where you thinking?!" she shouted one last time before relaxing, "_Now_ I'm done."

Asami sat up straight and looked at them both in the eyes. "I get it. You two have every right to be mad at me. I played with your emotions, interfered in your personal lives-"

"And that's so not you!" Mako stated.

"I know! I know…" she hung her head in sadness, "It's just that…ever since day one, it felt like I was always standing between you. First it was with me dating Mako, and then me putting the moves on him after you broke up and the tension between you when we were looking for airbenders, then Korra and I became closer while you were left out. After Korra came back I thought it could finally really be the three of us, but then Korra and I become best friends and I was keeping her to myself because I was still upset about my father. I didn't think about how you felt Mako, even when I knew there was still something between you. Even now that I'm over you I'm still keeping you apart. I spent three years hatting somebody for his mistakes and just when I finally forgave him he was gone…I didn't want the same to happen to you. I guess I got so desperate that I didn't think of the consequences…I'm so sorry."

The room was silent as Korra and Mako shared the same regretful looks. They understood their friend's grief perfectly.

"We're not mad, Asami." said Korra. "So, you made a mistake. At least your heart was in the right place, even if your actions were wrong." Asami smiled and then Korra turned towards Mako, "The same way a certain hot-headed Avatar went about the wrong way trying to finish a war she started." she cringed at her own past mistake, swaying her hands and Mako scratched the back of his neck. "When all she _really_ had to do was to shut up and listen."

"Or, how a stubborn detective told a president about a secret plan when what he _really_ should have done was try and talk to the Avatar about it and understand she was under a lot of stress and, most likely, angry at herself more than…me."

Korra blinked in surprise. After three years, she and Mako finally came to realize what they did wrong all those years ago. It was a specially surprising to Korra when Mako said it out loud. He then turned towards her and looked into her eyes. His own were filled with regret. "I'm sorry. I should have said this to you a long time ago but I was a stupid teenager who didn't know any better."

Korra placed her hair behind her ear bashfully, "And I'm sorry, again, for snapping at you and flipping your desk. You're right, I was angry at myself and I took it out on everybody else. That was wrong."

"I should have trusted my real instincts and been there for you. Looking back I realize there are so many things I wish I could have done better."

"Maybe if we knew then what we know now."

"Yeah." Mako placed his hands on his pockets while Korra bit her bottom lip and they both blushed. It felt liberating to release all they had kept inside for so long.

"And I'm sorry for all the things I said while under that potion. "

"Me too. And, also, I really did appreciate you bringing me lunch while I was at work." he smiled, making Korra blush.

"And, I always found it thoughtful how you would call me just to say goodnight. And when you bought me those panda lilies."

"Or when you tried to fix my uniform after Naga played with it. You learned how to sow just for me."

As the two smiled, reminiscing about the good times, Asami smiled as well. "You know what I think? I think you've let your past mistakes get in the way of a possible future. If I can forgive my father for nearly killing me then I'm pretty sure you can forgive Mako for ratting you out to the president and you can forgive Korra for being a bratty hot-head. No offense."

"None taken." said Korra, "You hit the nail on the head."

"Not to mention, you haven't been much of a saint either." said Mako with a snowing grin.

Asami rolled her eyes and shrugged, "True."

Korra smiled at them both, "And yet, through all of that craziness…we became a pretty close bunch."

The three friends smiled in agreement. It was true, even if they didn't have such a happy beginning, that didn't make them who they were or who they would become. They were friends. Best friends. They were Team Avatar. And they always would be. Korra and Mako squatted down and hugged Asami while she was still in her chair.

"I love you guys so much." said the heiress…only to be surprised when the two kissed her cheeks, "I didn't mean _that _much!" she wiped her cheeks while still smiling while Korra and Mako laughed.

The door opened and Bolin stepped inside, "I head laughing. Everything okay in here?"

Mako nodded, "Yeah.

"Never better." said Korra.

Asami gestured to the earthbender to come in, "Come here, Bo."

He didn't waste a second in joining the group hug. Tenzin and Lin smiled and decided to join in as well. Wu stood ideally by, feeling lonely.

"You too, Wu." said Mako, making the prince smile and join in the hug. May-Jim and Sugar Plum watched with happiness in their eyes.

"You know, I learned something today." said Plum.

"And what's that?" May asked.

"That strongest love isn't only between a couple. Sometimes, the strongest love of all, is the kind you have among friends. And it's the love that learns how to forgive."

(~)


	8. Chapter 8

(~)

The three spirits waved goodbye to their human companions. "Thanks for your help!" Asami said while waving. With her ankle hurt she had to use crunches.

"Nice meeting you all!" said May, "And good to see you again Korra. Loving the hair!"

The Avatar smiled, "Thank you!"

Sugar Plum then approached Asami, "Goodbye Asami. No hard feelings?"

"None at all. So, are you still going to be making those potions of yours?"

"Eh, I think I'm gonna retire from all of that silly stuff. Maybe I should seek love the old fashioned way. And not see it o_nly_ in a romantic sense."

"Good for you." Asami winked.

"Thanks again." the spirit blew her a kiss with sparkles before joining the frog spirit and the three entered into the glowing yellow spirit portal into their home. Once they were one, everyone dispersed. Korra assisted Asami as did Mako.

"Guys, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Mako asked.

"I've been through worse."

"Okay, just go easy." said Korra, "The doctor said you'll have to keep it elevated when you sit."

"And try not to pressure it too much." said Mako.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Got it mom and dad." she walked on ahead, trying to prove to them she could do it herself, which she did manage. She was a strong woman, no changing that. But while everyone dispersed, Korra and Mako walked together slowly. Both a bit nervous of what they wanted to say. Mako spoke first.

"So…I was thinking about what Asami said."

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Really. About how we shouldn't let our past mistakes define our future."

They both stopped and looked into each other's eyes. "Do you think…_we_ could have a future?"

Mako took in a deep breath before speaking, "Maybe. We'll never know unless we start off somewhere."

"Where do you want to start?"

"How about the beginning." he took out his hand for her to shake, "Hi. I'm Mako."

Korra smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Korra."

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

The blush on Korra's cheeks was inevitable. "I thought you'd never ask. But, can we do it tomorrow night? I already promised Bolin and Asami a dinner at Narroks."

Mako smiled at the idea, "Sounds like a date to me."

Korra chuckled and the two then walked back to the others….hand in hand.

Lin spotted them once they got into Asami's car, Mako would be driving this time, and arched an eyebrow as Tenzin took his seat beside her in her cop car.

"Look at that." she said, nodding her head to Korra and Mako still smiling. "You think they'll ever learn?"

Tenzin rolled his eyes in amusement, "Lin, they're in their twenties. Let them live. They have their whole lives ahead of them."

Lin smiled as she started the car and drove off. "Yeah, you're right. Who knows, maybe this time things might actually work out. Though I'm not holding my breath.

(~)

_Four years latter…._

"Not too long ago, a good friend of mine once said that True Love is a fickle creature: Difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame, or something like that. But today, we see how one young couple, who proved that even in the most unexplained, and downright crazy way, can find happiness with one another."

Varrick had to wipe away a single tear as he stood before the bride and groom, who were both practically glowing with happiness unlike anything he had ever seen.

"So, I must ask. Mako, do you take Avatar Korra as your wife? To have and to hold, to love and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

Mako smiled upon his beautiful blue eyes bride and said two simple words with all the love in his heart. "I do."

"And do you, Avatar Korra, take Mako to be your husband? To have and to hold, to love and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" he then leaned in and whispered, "Choose wisely, kid."

Korra scoffed and shoved him aside before looking up at her groom. "I do. Without a doubt."

Mako couldn't contain his happiness as his smile grew.

"Then, I am more than happy to pronounce you both, husband and wife! You may-" he was interrupted when Korra immediately wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and kissed him passionately, catching him by surprise, only for him to return the gesture with the same amount of passion. Varrick looked at them wide eyed, "-kiss the groom? Eh, whatever."

The crowd applauded for the couple. They had a lovely ceremony at the south pole inside the palace, with all of their friends and family. Korra's parents cried tears of joy while Tenzin smiled proudly at his pupil. Jinora, Asami and Opal were the brides maids while Bolin, Kai and their cousin Tu were the best men. Even Wu was there too, crying his eyes out.

Varrick's wife Zhu Li sat with Lin and Su, while cradling her and Varrick's baby boy. He had his mother's white skin and father's eyes. They named him Varrick Jr., or V.J. for short.

Even some spirits attended the festivities, especially May-Jim and Sugar Plum. It was truly a beautiful ceremony. Once the door opened, the newlyweds were greeted by more people cheering for them. They were mainly the air bender nation, happily rejoicing in their beloved Avatar's wedding. Even Riyu was crying, much to the surprise of many.

"What's with you?" Bumi asked.

Riyu wiped away a tear, "I always cry at weddings!"

Asami and Bolin then surprised Korra and Mako with a group hug. "Congratulations you guys." Asami said happily.

Bolin wouldn't let go of Mako, "My big brother is finally married!" he then hugged Korra, "And I get the Avatar for a sister-in-law! This is the greatest day ever!"

Team Avatar laughed happily and then Korra handed Asami her bouquet of white roses, much to her surprise. The heiress hugged the Avatar, grateful that she had such a wonderful friend in her life. She also received a hug from Mako, the big brother she never had. She really was a very lucky woman to be surrounded by so much love.

At the reception, Korra and Mako danced underneath the moonlight as the partygoers danced to the upbeat music. The couple kissed passionately, wrapped in each others arms as they danced.

"I still can't believe it." said Korra.

"I know." Mako agreed, "Not bad for two people who 'didn't work', hu?"

Korra arched an eyebrow but kept her smile, "Well, maybe 'not work' wasn't the accurate term. How about: two people who needed to separate so they could get back together. And now that they did…it's more than I could ever ask for."

Their foreheads touched as they danced. "I'm never letting go again." Mako promised.

"Neither will I."

Bolin and Asami, along with Opal, watched as they happily danced in pure perfect bliss. "I'm so happy things worked out for them." said Opal.

"Of course it did." Bolin stated, "Those kids were meant for each other."

"I'll quote you on that, bro." Asami said and the two rose there glasses in toast to the couple.

Then, the music shifted into a soft guitar solo, "Oh my gosh, I love this song! Come on guys!" Asami dragged Bolin who dragged Opal to the dance floor as the music played. However, this was a song the bride and groom picked personally and began singing as the music played.

**Korra and Mako;**

_I will stay by you_

_Even when we fall_

_I will be the rock that holds you up_

_And lifts you high so you stand tall_

The music paused for a brief moment before the guitarist played faster and the couple sang and danced.

**Mako;**

_And I won't let you fall _

_I won't let you-_

**Korra and Mako;**

_Go!_

_No matter where you are_

_No matter where you are_

_I'll be there_

_No matter where you are_

_No matter where you are_

_I'll be there_

**Korra;**

_So tear apart these giant hearts_

_That beat inside us now_

_Let's give ourselves our promises_

_Of our unending-_

**All:**

_Vow!_

Soon, everyone was dancing and singing along to the bride and groom.

**Mako;**

_And I won't let you fall_

_I won't let you-_

**Korra and Mako;**

_Go!_

_No matter where you are_

_No matter where you are_

_I'll be there_

_No matter where you are_

_No matter where you are_

_I'll be there_

**Korra; **

_I will be there!_

**All;**

_No matter where you are_

_(No matter where)_

_No matter where you are_

_(No matter where)_

_I'll be there_

_(I will be there!)_

_No matter where you are_

_(No matter where)_

_No matter where you are_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there._

As they kissed once more, Varrick launched the colorful fireworks up into the sky. It truly was a wonderful moment for all.

And so, the world kept spinning, and the tales keep turning. People came, and people went. But they are never forgotten. But the one truth we all know, is that Love.

True Love. The really, really, really good kind of love….

Never dies.

(~)

**As some of you can probably tell, I adored the Book of Life and I just had to reference it here. I hope you like the story, and even though this was intended to be a comedy, it turned into a story about Love. And I mean love that is not only romantic, but the love among brothers and sisters. Even if they were not related by blood. Oh, thank you God, it's stories like these that remind me why I love You so much! So keep on loving my friends. Learn to forgive and cherish those you have around you. You never know when they will be gone. God bless, *kiss, kiss***


End file.
